


with friends like ours

by eviewrites



Series: everything in startling intensity [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, M/M, at what point does it become crack, garen and bant tease obi-wan relentlessly, what is this but dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviewrites/pseuds/eviewrites
Summary: "One of you," Garen's grin was wolfish, eyes shifting between the two men in the doorway. "Is Obi-Wan's boyfriend and I've already placed my bet as to which."Bant snorts from where she's leaning over the arm of the couch, watching with barely restrained glee. "And, pray tell, how'd you arrive at your conclusion?""Easy. Obi-Wan's always had a thing for blondes."Behind him, the redhead groans as he unceremoniously drops his head into his hands.-a little scene i couldn't argue putting into faith healer, but it wouldn't leave me alone. can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Garen Muln, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: everything in startling intensity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148510
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	with friends like ours

**Author's Note:**

> staring down the ending of faith healer, i realize that (even with my attempt at outlining how i wanted that story to go) i have a few more ideas that won't quite leave me alone. a lot of them include past memories, or just dumb scenarios. you know, like bant and garen meeting cody for the first time.  
> thanks for reading! i hope y'all enjoy whatever this is!

It somehow felt familiar, like the trio had never been split up and fallen victim to petty parents and landlines and school districts. Ten years was nothing compared to friendships forged on playgrounds and cemented in a treehouse hidden in the woods, memories embedded in bracelets long since frayed. 

They had been watching a movie but the film had been all but muted as time went on. Garen had abandoned the thought of sitting still for playing with Korkie, the three year old having the time of his life as he chased his new uncle through the apartment. Obi-Wan and Bant were talking about the oceanography class Bant was taking, and how she was busting her ass trying to get a spot on a certain research trip. Engrossed in a conversation about dissertations and bitchy professors, the pair didn't hear the door open, That, as it would turn out, would be the first mistake.

Cody, Rex, and Anakin were crowded in the doorway, stopped momentarily to take in the sight of a stranger in the apartment. A stranger that was holding a certain toddler they would burn the world down to protect. A split second before any quick decisions could be made, the stranger spoke.

"Garen Muln. Childhood best friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi, newest contender in the competition for best uncle." he set down a restless Korkie and stuck a hand out to the trio, a lopsided grin on his face. Korkie launched himself at Anakin, who thankfully only had to act on instinct to catch the kid. He spoke first, gears starting to turn.

"Anakin. Undisputed best uncle." he gave a nod to the new addition, Anakin swinging him around as he walked into the apartment. Obi-Wan finally dared to look over, the look of pure joy on Garen's face enough to make him feel exhausted.

"That's my brother, Anakin, my boyfriend, Cody, and his brother, Rex." he gestured vaguely from where he hadn't bothered to move from the couch, knowing that Garen wasn't actually paying attention. "And that's Bant. The three of us were inseparable when we were in grade school, and they're gonna be hanging around now." 

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I thought you were studying at the Fett's tonight?" Obi-Wan turned his attention to his brother, an eyebrow raised .

"We're heading there now, just stopped in to grab a book that Ahsoka needs for a project." the seventeen year old rolled his eyes. Speaking again, a mischievous look crossed over his features. "And, apparently, to drop Cody off here and have you deal with whatever interrogation is about to take place." he laughed as he walked away, disappearing into his room.

Over by the front door, Anakin was proving to be right.

"One of you," Garen's grin was wolfish, eyes shifting between the two men in the doorway. "Is Obi-Wan's boyfriend and I've already placed my bet as to which."

Bant snorts from where she's leaning over the arm of the couch, watching with barely restrained glee. "And, pray tell, how'd you arrive at your conclusion?"

"Easy. Obi-Wan's always had a thing for blondes."

Behind him, the redhead groans as he unceremoniously drops his head into his hands. Anakin snorts from the other room, trying too late to disguise it as a cough so he wouldn't get shit for eavesdropping. Rex stifles a laugh while Cody's poker face remains intact.

"Oh, has he?" Rex asks, eyebrow raised. Garen looks smug, arms crossed over his chest. 

"I have not." Obi-Wan tries to defend himself at the same time Garen answers "Oh, absolutely."

"What you've failed to consider, my dear friend, is that Siri may have been blonde but she was also as serious as a heart attack. You picked the wrong brother, but it was a valiant effort." Bant interjects, her grin threatening to split her face. 

"You're basing this solely off of Siri, which is a bold move, but I'm also basing this off of the fact that the mother of his child is also blonde." Garen is fully turned towards Bant now, unwilling to accept defeat. Rex is nearly doubled over in laughter, clutching onto the door frame and thanking god that Garen is turned away from them so that he doesn't know how wrong he is quite yet. Cody has a hand over his mouth as if he's thinking, but his shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"You two are insufferable." Obi-Wan moans, sinking further into the couch. It's not entirely clear who he's speaking about. 

"Who's Siri?" Cody manages to ask the question with a straight face, even if the look in his eyes threatens to give him away. Obi-Wan can't help but shoot a look of betrayal at his boyfriend, and Cody doesn't even have it in him to look remotely sorry at the moment. 

"Siri Tachi." If Garen was happy before, then a new word needs to be invented for how he feels now as he turns to face the Fetts. "The love of little Obi's life." a pillow beams him on the side of the face, yet he continues. "He followed her everywhere, they wrote each other notes all the time and constantly got in trouble. They got married on the playground  _ twice  _ and that's how you know it was serious."

"We were seven!" Obi-Wan protests, staring a hole into the ceiling. "Also, Garen, just in case it'll shut you up, you're wrong. Rex is the blonde one, I'm dating Cody." Bant cheers at that, effectively scaring Boga off of her napping spot on the couch.

Garen is silent for a long moment before he speaks again, a smirk spreading across his face. "Well, I guess that's fair. If it didn't work the first two times..." 

Cody and Rex are inconsolable. 


End file.
